


Sorry for Waking You

by hootnooot



Series: The Rad Sad Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervous Lance, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft keith, Stargazing, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootnooot/pseuds/hootnooot
Summary: Long: hey, KeithLong: you wanna get some McDonald's?





	Sorry for Waking You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Klance confession one-shot for The Rad Sad. I'M KINDA PROUD OF IT BUT AT THE SAME TIME IM NOT BECAUSE I FINISHED AT LIKE 1 AM AND I COULDNT UPLOAD IT AND I WAS STRESSED BECAUSE I HAVE TO GIVE MY COMPUTER AWAY TODAY AND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. I hope you enjoy.

**_2:15 am Sunday, November 19_ **

Keith awoke to his phone beeping, the screen lighting up, and multiple texts coming in. He groaned and smushed his face against his pillow, trying to ignore whoever the fuck was texting him.

He really should start putting his phone on silence when he goes to bed because this was insane. No, it was driving _him_ insane. Beep after beep after beep after- maybe he should see who it is? That's the logical thing to do, but Keith was never known to be logical. Keith was the irrational, risk-taking,monster-hunting, kind of dude. All logic gets thrown out the window when you believe in a giant moth person.

Then again, it was probably his sister, asking Keith to pick her up from somewhere ungodly and full of condoms. Or, it could be his brother, he did spend a lot of nights with his boyfriend. It could even be Pidge, screaming about a cryptid or just screaming in general.

Keith sighed, finally giving in to his curiosity. He grabbed his phone off of his bedside table, wincing at the brightness before unlocking it.

A few emotions came over Keith when he saw who was texting him. First, it was annoyed. Then, concerned. Then, confused. Finally, there was something he couldn't quite place, all he knew was that he hated it. It made his chest hurt and his face hot.

He hated it.

And he hated Lance.

Keith sighed once more, finally opening Lance's texts.

 

 **Long:** hey, Keith

 **Long:** I know this is random and all

 **Long:** it's also 2 am on a sunday

 **Long:** sorry to wake you and all

 **Long:** but,

 **Long:** you wanna get some McDonald's?

 

Keith stared at the screen, not really knowing what was going on or how to respond, his thumbs hovered over his keyboard. Lance McClain was asking him to go to McDonald's. At 2 in the morning. On a Sunday.

 

Of course, he wanted to go.

 

 **Keefers:** ok

 **Keefers:** but you're paying

 **Long:** I wouldn't have it any other way

* * *

 

If Keith were stupid, he would think that this was a date. The setting was perfect for it. The McDonald's was empty, a single worker slowly sweeping the floor, the lights were dimmed (and Lance looked godly under them). The night sky was littered with various constellations, a quarter moon floating among the sea of stars, no clouds blocked the view.

It was kinda surreal and Keith loved it. Loved the quiet music playing in the background, loved the booth he was sitting in,,,,loved the fries he was eating.

Lance, on the other hand, looked like he didn't. His leg was bouncing rapidly, he had hardly touched his fries, and his eyes wouldn't meet Keith's. It concerned the raven-haired boy. He has never seen Lance like this. Never seen him this anxious and out of it.

Sure, he's seen some of his down moments, but this was different. It was almost as if Lance was scared. And that just terrified Keith.

"Lance? Are you ok?" Keith spoke softly, trying his best not to startle the male across from him. Lance quickly looked at Keith, his blue eyes wide and panicked.

Ok, something is definitely wrong

"Lance," Keith spoke again, moving his hand to cover Lance's "What's wrong?" Lance froze, his eyes darting from Keith's to their hands. Keith didn't know what was going on or what to do. This was all so new to him

Yet, before Keith could ask any more questions, Lance stood. Pulling Keith up with him and marching out of the McD's. He was silent as he opened the car door for Keith and ushered him inside the vehicle. He was quiet as he got in the car, starting it up.

Keith tried to protest, tried to ask questions, but that failed incredibly. Every single time Lance would block his protests with a _look_. A simple look. A look that ruined Keith. Lance looked so tired and soft, his eyes big and his bottom lip slightly jutting out. His face was relaxed but also stoic, his eyes pleading. Keith knew that Lance didn't want to explain himself, he knew that he wanted his silence. And if Lance wanted that, Keith would let him have it.

* * *

 

They drove for precisely 36 minutes and 17 seconds, Keith counted. The car stopping along a dirt road in front of a forest. Keith, rightfully confused, asked Lance what was going on, but the taller boy just silenced him with that soft look of his. Keith mentally groaned as Lance got out of the car, jogging to the other side to open Keith's door for him, then going into the back seat and retrieving a blanket. He came back to Keith, offering him his hand, avoiding eye contact and looking at the forest in front of them. Keith took his hand without question. He trusted Lance, he knew there was a purpose behind all of this. Knew that it would be worth it.

Lance guided Keith through the woods, he only spoke when he warned Keith of a low hanging branch or a tree root. His hand tightly held on to Keith's, which Keith didn't mind at all- no wait, yes he did mind.

He hates Lance...Oh, who is he kidding? He absolutely adores Lance. He adores the way his eyes light up when he talks about something he loves. How he laughs at cute things and cries during every RomCom. He adores the slope of his nose and how his freckles remind Keith of constellations. How his body was so perfectly sculpted, every scratch and scar fitting perfectly on the canvas. Gosh, Keith really shouldn't be having these thoughts about Lance while the boy is holding his hand and leading him through the woods.

They kept walking, Lance navigating them through the dark forest and Keith trailing helplessly behind him. Their hands never parted and their pace never slowed. Lance was taking him somewhere special, Keith could feel it. Keith could feel the hopefulness radiating off of him and see the worry in his eyes. And Keith knew that he would love whatever Lance was going to show him

And oh boy, was he right.

Lance finally slowed, stilling at the edge of the wood. In Front of them were a giant clearing, dead leaves and dead grass decorated the field's ground. Keith could hear the crickets chirping and see a few lightning bugs floating around, trying their best to become one with the sea of stars above them.

"Holy _woah_ ," Keith said, moving to stand next to Lance and holding the taller boys arm, his eyes not leaving the night sky. Lance chuckled for the first time that night, he looked over at Keith and smiled slightly. The look of panic stayed in his eyes, but he smiled so Keith counted that as a win.

"do you like it?" Lance questioned, his voice wavering between curiosity and insecure. Keith just squeezed his arm, smiling up at Lance,

"Of fucking course I like it!" Keith bounced, "I mean look at it! It's just so... _woah_!" Keith practically squealed. Lance laughed at that, fondness taking over, his worry slowly fading away. If Keith kept being adorable, Lance was gonna have a problem. No, nevermind, he most definitely wants Keith to keep being adorable.

"Yeah, it's pretty great," Lance began, bumping Keith's shoulder, "Now follow me."

"I've been doing that all niiiight!" Keith whined, a pout on his face as he followed Lance.

"Oh hush up, we're already here." The two stopped in the middle of the field at a patch of grass. It was more worn out than the other grass around it, it's once green color fading into a brown. Lance finally detached himself from Keith so he could lay down the blanket. Once it was down, Lance grabbed Keith's hand again, pulling the shorter boy down with him. They both grunted as their backs hit the earth beneath them, then they were laughing. Looking up at the stars, giggling at the wind, and holding hands.

Wait.

"Lance?" Keith asked, turning his head to look at the other boy. Lance hummed, his eyes still focused on the stars above. "Why are you holding my hand?" Keith's voice was softer than he thought it would be, his dark eyes searching Lance's face. He felt Lance's hand twitch, saw his eyes quickly shift to his own before going back up,

"Do you want me to let go?" Lance's voice was small, his hand already loosening its grip on Keith's. Keith didn't want that,

"No." He let himself look at Lance for a moment longer before returning his gaze to the constellations and tightening his grip on Lance's hand.

Lance sighed, squeezing Keith's hand and looking back towards the forest, ignoring the sky and Keith's gaze. "Y'know, Keith... I like you."

"Well I would sure hope so," Keith responded, not really sure if Lance was saying what he hoped he was saying.

"No-I-ugggh!" Lance sat up, unclasping Keith's hand and running his fingers through his hair. "Like, I like _like_ you. A lot, Keith." Lance kept his eyes forward, not wanting to know Keith's reaction, not really caring about his own doubtfulness anymore. This crush was killing him, he needed to get it out there. "I just, uuuugh. You! You are just so cool, man. When I first met you I was actually hella jealous of you and soon it turned into that thing where, I didn't know if I wanted to be with you, or be you! But now I know that I really wanna be with you. I wanna hold your hand and make fun of your Mothman sweaters and I wanna cuddle with you and kiss your fucking nose. I wanna kiss your whole face actually, but that's not the point, irrelevant. It's just, I'm a mess. I'm not good with relationships, I always get super self-conscious and insecure and I end up shutting people out, but I don't wanna do that anymore. I'm sick of my chest aching every time I see you laugh. Tired of getting dizzy whenever you touch me. But at the same time, I'm not. Because I like your smile and your laugh, I like how rough your hands are. I like your eyes, they're so pretty! And you might act all tough and stuff, but I know that you are soft and sweet and that just does mean things to my heart..But I like it! The thing is, I wanna be the one to make you smile and I wanna be the one you touch, and I wanna be able to touch you back!... Aaaaaa! This is so stupid and I'm so sorry you probably want nothing to do with me now and I probably ruined ev-"

"Lance. You're rambling." Keith placed a hand on Lance's shoulder and spoke calmly, a little too calm for Lance's liking.

"yeah I...yeah" He scratched the back of his head, his eyes still not meeting Keith's.

"Lance, please look at me," Keith's voice was gentle, soothing, something that Lance doesn't hear often. He heard it once when Keith was talking to a child, Lance thinks that's the day he knew he was fucked.

Lance sighed before slowly turning around, surprised when he saw a blushing Keith with shaking hands.

"Lance," Keith's voice was shaky, yet he kept eye contact with Lance "You scare the shit out of me." Keith breathed out, his shoulders slumping like a weight had just been lifted off of them. "You scare me so much...but in a good way? Before you, I hated a lot of things, saw the dark before I saw the light. Then you came along, and I hated you at first. You were so loud and obnoxious, but then I got to know you. I got to know the soft, loving, funny, selfless, boy who is in love with the ocean and stars. Then, I started hating things less. I started thinking about you a lot more... You were the light in my dark. And that scared me so much. It scared me because I knew that I liked you... A lot. I thought that you hated me. I thought that I would never be worthy enough for you. I thought that you could see right through me. Having feelings for someone always scares me, I'm so used to everyone leaving me, breaking me, stepping on me, and to have that someone be you...Well, that thought haunted me. I just-" Keith didn't know that he was crying. He didn't feel the tears silently streaming down his face, luckily, he has Lance.

Lance quickly brought his hands up to Keith's face, cupping it and wiping away the tears. He tried his best to relax Keith, rubbing soothing circles on his cheeks while shushing him. Keith whispered a tiny "thank you" and melted into Lance's touch. Letting his eyes close as Lance cleaned him up.

"you're too sweet," Keith mumbled, his eyes still closed. Lance hummed and moved a hand to tangle in Keith's hair.

"and you're too cute," Lance chuckled as Keith's eyes flew open, his cheeks getting redder by the second. "see, that's what I mean! Those eyes, man. It's like they hold the whole galaxy in them." he softly brushed back some of Keith's bangs, getting a better view of his face.

"I take it back, you're not sweet." Keith pouted and playfully pushed Lance away. Lance laughed and came closer to Keith, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I won't hurt you, Keith. You don't need to be scared."

Keith kissed Lance then. Pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. It wasn't anything big or firework-worthy, no, it was comfortable and new. Something entirely _them_. Something that made Lance whine and Keith giggle. Something that made them both feel dizzy and alive.

And they loved it.

* * *

 

When the sun came up, Keith was lying in the backseat of Lance's car, a slim arm slung around his waist and a face pressed against his shoulder.

The two spent the night laughing at each other. Creating their own constellations. Kissing, cuddling, and playing with each other's hands.

Keith remembers walking back to the car, the both of them tired and giggly messes.

And Keith didn't care that they most likely already missed half of the day, missing school and their friends and parents not knowing where they are. 

He could care less, actually,

He only cares about the person spooning him right now. 

Keith remembers tracing Lance's freckles while he slept, creating his own constellations that the stars could never compete with. He remembers Lance kissing his nose, and his eyelids, and his cheeks, and his forehead, and his whole face. Keith remembers giggling and Lance screaming about how cute he is.

Keith jumped a bit when he felt lips press against his shoulder, the arm around his waist tightening and pulling him closer.

"goooood morning, beautiful," Lance mumbled, kissing Keith's shoulder once more before popping his head up to give his cheek a quick peck.

"mmmorning, sharkboy," Keith grabbed Lance's hand and kissed it softly, smiling against his soft skin.

"I can't believe I get to kiss you now. And call you cute names! And huggle you! I can't believe last night wasn't just a dream," Lance squeezed Keith as if to make sure he was really there,  his head going back against the back of Keith's neck.

"Yeah, last night was pretty memorable," Keith said as he fiddled with Lance's fingers, softly running his own over them.

"A night never to forget!" Lance exclaimed proudly, throwing his arm into the air.

"Yeah," Keith agreed, turning around to face Lance, their face's only centimeters apart. Lance smiled brightly and moved in closer,

 

_A night never to forget._

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, TOMORROW IS THE 15TH. THE SPOILERS I'VE SEEN ARE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. IM NOT READY MAN


End file.
